


Trib or Treat

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Mild Language, Multi, Sexy Times, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Depending on which of his lovers is centered in the bed will tell him who he gets to spoon tonight.  But the second the door is cracked open, sounds filter through that make him stop dead in his tracks.





	Trib or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gray_autumn_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/gifts).



> Date Written: 11-12 October 2018  
> Word Count: 2538  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: grayautumnsky  
> Prompt: Day 11 - Tribadism/Scissoring  
> Summary: Depending on which of his lovers is centered in the bed will tell him who he gets to spoon tonight. But the second the door is cracked open, sounds filter through that make him stop dead in his tracks.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously in S6 where Robin didn't die and Split Queen never happened. Beyond that, it really doesn't matter about canon.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written as a birthday present for grayautumnsky because I wanted to give her some lovely DragonOutlawQueen. The Kinktober prompt of Tribadism/Scissoring made me giggle and this whole plot kind of automatically hatched in my head. LOLOL And then I was looking at Wikipedia about the history of tribadism and found this great picture that triggered a memory from my childhood. And no, it's not what you think. See, when I was like 8-9yo, I started borrowing these porn novels from my grandfather to read. One of them had this scene with a setup that is basically what the triad smut here turned into. Y'all, that memory was hidden for like 40 years and it just reared up like a fckn chorus line of zombies coming back to life. And then I found a way to make it work for our favorite triad. And the title? Yeah, I couldn't help myself…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: So many thanks go out to the following people for helping me whip this bitch into shape: Mimi, Jo, Jess, Jessa, Bex, and Anam. Y'all are deities!

Robin lets himself into the mansion with a weary sigh, eager to take a hot shower to warm up and crawl into bed for a nice, long nap. "You've gone soft in this land," he mutters to himself as he takes a quick walk around the first floor to make sure everything is secured for the night. Satisfied, Robin sets the alarm again and heads upstairs. As much as he wants to go straight to the bedroom, he does another walkthrough for safety's sake. It feels odd to look into the boys' bedrooms and see both beds made and unslept in, but this is Emma's week to have Henry, and she invited Roland over for the weekend. He's happy that Emma and Hook have made the effort to include Roland when they do things with Henry.

By the time he gets to the bedroom, the exhaustion has settled deeper into his bones. He briefly considers skipping the shower, but both of his lovers would kill him if he did. _Especially_ since Pongo led him and Will on a merry chase through Cannery Row, and not along the front boardwalk areas. No, he chose to go around back, where all the stinky, rotting garbage is. Thankfully, both men learned to keep extra clothes at the station, and that Emma talked Regina into putting a washer and dryer in for such occasions, so at least he's not bringing the full brunt of the stench and mess into the bedroom. 

Going to open the door, he expects to find both of his lovers deeply asleep, enabling him to shower before joining them. He wants it more than anything. Depending on which of his lovers is centered in the bed will tell him who he gets to spoon tonight. But the second the door is cracked open, sounds filter through that make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Fuck, Kitten, right there." 

Her voice is reedy and tight with need, sending a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. But it's Regina's dark, knowing chuckle and soft guttural words in a language he has learned is Dragonish that get him fully hard. He can't decipher what she says, can barely manage to twist his lips and tongue around the strange syllables of Mal's actual name, but it goes great lengths to enhancing their sex life, among other things.

"In or out, Robin," Regina says. "Just close the door. You're letting out the heat."

He shifts into the room and closes the door, leaning against it as he takes in the ambience of the room. There are a few artfully placed beeswax candles around the room. Big pillars like he remembers seeing in the churches back in the Enchanted Forest, the heady scent more enticing now than cloying like back then. They offer a bit of illumination and heat both, but the bulk of both comes from the gas fireplace to the right of the bedroom door. He takes a moment to watch the action unfolding on the bed. All he can see of Mal are her long, pale legs framing Regina's torso and her hands tangling in Regina's loose waves. Regina's head bobs lazily between Mal's thighs, and Robin is pretty sure he can tell what she's doing by how her head moves. And by Mal's reactions, both physical and vocal, he's pretty sure she's close. The low growl has Mal's hips bucking more erratically until she lets out a loud, inhuman cry as she comes. It takes everything in Robin _not_ to join her.

Finally, her loud wails and cries die down, body going limp as her legs slide flat to the mattress. She lets out a soft giggle that Robin's learned means it was an especially intense orgasm. After a handful of seconds, she lifts her head and wrinkles her nose at him. "Hello, stud. You reek and it's going to ruin my bliss."

Regina chuckles softly and lifts her head from between Mal's thighs. "Yeah, if I can smell you over the intoxicating scent of our love's arousal, you stink. Shower. Now." She smirks at him. "If you're a good boy and do it quickly, maybe you can join us for another round before we pass out for the night."

"As miladies wish," he says with a grand, flourishing bow, and heads into the bathroom.

*****

His shower takes longer than initially anticipated, particularly with doing his best to ignore the need to rub one out before he can even begin to properly scrub the stench from his body. Mal always did say that it's sweeter when you wait to share. Once finished, he quickly towels off and wraps it around his waist before stepping back into the bedroom. Even if Regina and Mal are already asleep, the boys are gone and he can easily greet the morning with his two loves in their favorite way possible.

But there is no need for waiting until morning. His eyes take a moment to adjust to the dimmer light of the bedroom lit only by flames, but when they do… Oh, the things he sees when they do. Regina and Mal have shifted, positioned diagonally across the bed now. Regina's on her back with her head on the pillow, both legs up and bent at the knee. Alternately, Mal's head rests on the opposite diagonal corner with her body sideways. It takes a moment for him to realize that her legs straddle Regina's body in such a way that it seems she's rubbing herself against Regina's inner thigh. And then he realizes that Regina's also moving, her hips rolling in time with Mal's. Their soft moans reach his ears, and his cock starts to stir. He stands there, mesmerized by the tableau laid out before him, absently reaching into the towel to take matters into his own hand with slow, steady strokes that match the movement of their hips.

"Wow," he finally whispers hoarsely and licks his lips. "You two look sexy as hell."

Now it's Regina's turn to emit one of those soft, sweet giggles. "Robin!"

Before he can say anything, Mal groans and shifts to sit up with a slap to Regina's thigh. "Damn it, Robin! You broke her concentration. I was really close, too."

"No, you weren't," Regina replies, reaching for both of them, "but I'll still take the blame for losing my concentration. It wasn't comfortable for me, Mal. Were you _really_ enjoying yourself?"

Robin moves to sit on the side of the bed, belatedly realizing his towel is crumpled on the floor by the bathroom door. Up close, he can see the frustration pinching Mal's features and knows her answer before she gives it voice.

"Fine, I wasn't enjoying it. Why do we keep trying that anyway? It always ends up the same way."

"You know," Robin says softly, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I believe there's a quote about doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

"I'm not crazy, Robin, I'm optimistic." Regina's snort of laughter gets Mal to chuckle and shake her head. "You hush, Kitten, or I'll take you over my knee."

Robin tugs her closer to offer a sweet, slow kiss that has her moaning softly almost instantly. Yes, she's definitely frustrated and worked up. Pulling back, he rests his forehead against hers. "Let me properly say hello to our girl, then perhaps I have an idea we can try. That is, if you're both up for it."

"I'm game," Regina says as she sits up to join them. "I haven't come close to coming since" -- she glances over at the clock, squinting in that way she has when she's working something out in her head -- "at least four hours now."

"You've been at it for _four_ hours without me?"

Mal smirks then. "Five, actually. The boys are at Emma's and you were working. You were supposed to be home almost two hours ago, stud. We wanted to get warmed up for you."

"You talk to Archie about keeping his damnable dog better locked up, and I'll be home on time more often."

Regina chuckles and leans in to kiss him, sighing in contentment. Kissing her is like his soul coming home each and every time. Mal's kisses are a homecoming of their own, but they've discussed the different nuances in their relationship on many occasions already. The kiss continues until Regina splutters a giggle against his lips and pulls back.

"Mal! That tickles!"

Mal shrugs and winks. "Just help you get closer to coming, Kitten." She kisses Regina briefly before they turn as one to study Robin's face. "So what's this idea you had, stud?"

Robin just chuckles and pulls her into another kiss before he starts detailing out his idea. Regina's eyes grow wide, but she nods eagerly. Mal's grin is broad and almost lecherous as she says, "If it's not entirely physically possible, magic will help with the logistics. The big question is if our girl can focus _and_ stay up on all fours long enough for this."

"I can do it!"

The edge of defiance in Regina's tone is all Robin needs to know this will happen. He reaches behind them to grab a pillow. "All right, Mal, on your back with your hips on this."

"Uh, no," Regina says. "We are _not_ going to use my pillow for this." She flicks her wrist, a thicker, firm foam pillow appearing on the mattress. "Use that."

Mal shrugs and shifts to get into position. "Are we going to be able to fit all six of our legs to make this work?"

"Yeah, we can do it," Robin replies as he watches Regina shift to her hands and knees over Mal. For a brief few seconds, he remembers the times she's fucked their lover with a strap-on in this position, and he _almost_ wishes she would now. "Okay, Mal, bring your legs up to her shoulders when you're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready. Trust me on that." She flashes him a cocky grin, but he can see the arousal and curiosity burning in her eyes. She moves carefully, waiting for Regina to move her right arm to settle her left calf against Regina's shoulder, then pulls her right leg up to rest her heel against Regina's hip. "Oh gods, that feels incredible alre-- Oh fuck, Kitten!" she groans as Regina begins to roll her hips, the new angle rubbing their clits together. "W-Was there more to this than what we're doing? Because, fuck, this is good!"

Robin chuckles and leans in to stroke Mal's hip and press a kiss to the dimples on Regina's ass. Predictably, Regina squirms a bit and loses her focus until Mal growls softly. "Sorry, love," he says, stroking Mal's hip again, then attempts to say her name in Dragonish again.

"Y-You're getting better at that," Mal replies, licking her lips. "But I'd rather you get on with fucking our girl."

"Still here," Regina grumbles, "and still wanting to come at some point."

"Shh, it's all right, love." 

He shifts to settle behind Regina, hands stroking down her spine to massage her ass briefly. He keeps repeating this pattern until she no longer adjusts her rhythm to match his touch. On his last pass down her spine, his fingers continue through to stroke through her wetness. Easing back his foreskin, he spreads her arousal on the tip with a soft groan. He adjusts his own stance, knees to either side of Regina's calves and spreading lower before he eases into Regina slowly, all three of them groaning at the sensations it causes. Regina's muscles stretch and clench around his cock, letting his forward momentum assist her clit in moving against Mal's with a bit more force.

"Fuck," she whines. "Fuck me, Robin, and help me fuck Mal."

"I've got you both. Just relax and enjoy it."

When both of them moan their replies, Robin begins to move slowly and deeply for a dozen or so strokes before he slips out, spreads his legs a bit more, and repeats the process with Mal. Her guttural growl makes his balls tighten and speed up ever so slightly. He continues to alternate fucking his two loves. Mal snaps her fingers, a thicker pillow appearing under her head to let her kiss Regina. Robin wants to reach between them, tease their nipples, but he knows it will throw Regina off, and he has all night and all day tomorrow to worship both of their bodies in great detail.

"Getting close," Regina whimpers. "Don't stop, Robin!"

He shifts to fuck her again, hands gripping her hips tightly. Mal throws her head back with a low, wanton cry that has him speeding up his hips again. The three of them move together as well as they can, and Robin finds himself adjusting his angle and speed based on their sounds. When Mal begins to mutter in Dragonish, he knows it won't take much longer. And then Regina starts to babble nonsense, voice going higher with each thrust of his hips, making Robin chuckle breathlessly.

"That's it, loves," he says, hips snapping as he fucks Regina harder. "Don't hold back. I know you both want to come. So do--"

A high-pitched, inhuman cry echoes in the room, cutting him off as Mal orgasms and shudders under the two of them. Her flailing sets off Regina's orgasm, muscles clenching around Robin's rapidly pistoning cock, milking him of his own release. Regina's limbs tremble and give out on her, pressing her chest down on Mal's thigh.

"Okay, fuck, you need to get off me, Regina. I can't feel my leg."

Robin laughs in sympathy and shifts to help Mal stretch out her legs before carefully pulling Regina down between them. He watches both women breathe heavily, noting how heavy their eyes are. Without hesitation, Regina snuggles into Mal's side like the animal that inspired her nickname. He forces himself to his feet to grab the towel he left by the bathroom door. Carefully wiping his body down, he moves to the closest candle and blows it out.

"Leave those, Robin," Mal says softly, "and come back to bed. I can take care of them if you do your thing on us with the towel."

Smiling gently, Robin nods and complies. He runs the towel gently between both women's legs, then drops it to the floor. Mal makes a disapproving sound, but doesn't push to make him pick it up. Instead, she flicks her wrist to snuff out the candles as Robin reaches for the covers to pull up over their bodies. He spoons up behind Regina, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder, then leans up to do the same to Mal's lips.

"Get some sleep now, loves."

"Our girl already beat you to the punch," Mal says, words slurring in her own exhaustion. Regina's soft snore punctuates her point. "Not far behind her."

"I know, and I'll be following you both."

"Love you, stud," she mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as she drifts off to sleep.

"Love you, too, Mal. And Regina, too."

Robin surrenders to blissful exhaustion, arms carefully enfolding both of his loves to keep them close and safe.


End file.
